A Grande Batalhaque não aconteceu
by Miyazaki
Summary: Apolo, reúne Éris, Abel, Ares, Hades, Entre outros deuses pra destriur o planeta, mais uma vez, Saori Kido, a Deusa Athena, vai tentar evitar a destruição do Planeta, mas desta vez conta com a ajuda de outros deuses. Aliados e inimigos trocam de posições,


**A GRANDE BATALHA... Que não aconteceu!**

Legenda 

**My ** Mayara

**Ad ** Afrodite

**Ai ** Aioria

**Fi ** Fiéis

**Le ** Letícia

**V **

**An ** Aldebaran

**Oa ** Olho de águia

**Sa ** Sabrina

**H ** Hércules

**Ao ** Apolo

**Ot ** Olho de tigre

**Pp ** Para-Para

**Ad ** Afrodite

**Lu ** Lúcifer

**Op ** Olho de peixe

**Ss ** Sailor Sun

**V **

**Ér ** Éris

**Ml ** Mãe Letícia

**Sl ** Sailor Angel

**H ** Hércules

**Hd ** Hades

**Mm ** Mãe Mayara

**Se ** Sailor Earth

**Ct **

**Ar ** Ares

**Eo ** Eros

**Mu ** Mu

**Th ** Thoma

**Ab ** Abel

**Bi ** Bianca

**Sh ** Shaka

**Am ** Ártemis

**Pb ** Pai Sabrina

**At ** Anteros

**Mi ** Miro

**Fr ** Fenrir

**Ms ** Mãe Shaka

**Pq ** Psiqué

**Is ** Ilusion Girls

**Km ** Kamus

**Mr ** Mãe Miro

**Hm ** Hermes

**Si ** Sailors Ilusion

**Rg ** Riguel

**Mh ** Mãe Shura

**Sy ** Seiya

**Pr ** Produtora

**Kk ** Kiki

**Bd ** Bado

**Pd **

**So ** Saori

**Af ** Afrodite

**Fy ** Freya

**Z ** Zeus

**Hl ** Hilda

**Sr ** Shura

**Me ** Mãe Mu

**Jl ** Julian

**Mim ** Mime

**Ph ** Pai Helinho

**Sd ** Shido

**Md ** Máscara da morte

**Pt ** Pastor

Capítulo I Grandes descobertas

Elas haviam acabado de sair do último show e estavam dando autógrafos quando perceberam a presença de um dos inimigos das sailors e correram pra lá

My Eternal Sailor Angel!

Le Eternal Sailor Sun!

Sa Eternal Sailor Earth!

Is Quem é você e porque está perturbando os cidadãos?

Pp Sou Para-para e só quero o dono do sonho mais lindo. jogando a esfera na produtora do show.

Ss Não permitiremos isso!

PpNão me perturbem eu só estou fazendo o que me pediram, não precisamos de adultos.

Sl Você está errada!

Se Não adiantaria viver um mundo onde só tivesse brincadeiras.

Pp Não quero ouvir mais. Adeus! vai.

Ss O que vamos fazer?

Sl Não sei.

Se Vamos tentar alguma coisa.

Ss Certo.

Cada uma aponta sua respectiva arma Triangulo estelar! O golpe fez o efeito esperado e a produtora desmaia.

Ss É a gente não falha. de repente quando elas viram, dão de cara com: Mu, Shaka e Miro.

Se De frente pro Miro Ai que susto!

Ss Olhando pro Shaka. Ai que Deus!

Sl Fala pro Mu O que quer?

Mu Sou o cavaleiro de Áries, Mu.

Sh Sou o cavaleiro de virgem, Shaka.

Mi Sou o cavaleiro de escorpião, Miro.

Si Hum.

Sl Fala logo.

Ss Eu to cansada, fala logo o que querem, se pudermos ajudar faremos.

Sh Eu não sou Deus, mas você é uma Deusa.

Ss O cantada barata.

Mi Não, você é Afrodite, a branca é a Ártemis e a outra é a Psiqué.

Mu Miro! Você trocou tudo. É exatamente ao contrário.

Sl Eu não tenho tempo pra idiotices. saindo.

Sh Mu convence ela.

Mu Por que eu?

Sh Porque você...Ah porque eu to mandando.

Mi Vai logo!

Se Eu não to entendendo nada.

Mu Vamos ao Santuário, lá Atena te explicará tudo.

Sh É melhor.

Se Ta bom e a outra?

Mi Ah! O Mu leva ela. Vamos logo!

Ss Sim, vamos segurando o braço do Shaka

Sh Ta vamos vai com ela

Mi vai com a Sailor Earth

Sl vai até a produtora que estava acordando Estávamos esquecendo de você, está bem?

Pr O que houve? Porque estou no chão? de repente ele começa a se desesperar Cuidado! Ele vai matá-la!

Sl Olha pra traz, vê que é Mu e olha novamente a produtora Calma você não precisa ficar assim.

Pr Então porque ele está vestido assim?

Sl É o meu namorado, ele ta indo a uma festa a fantasia fala telepaticamente com o Mu: só concorda com o que disser

Pr Eu não sabia que você tinha namorado.

Sl Se não quiser que a mídia descubra tem que esconder até dos amigos. Quando voltar, procure a Serena e ela vai te explicar o que aconteceu.

Mu Quer ajuda pra ir em casa senhora?

Pr Não eu já estou bem. levantando

Sl Então até logo.

Pr Até vai

Sl Onde eu tenho que ir? pergunta pro Mu

Mu Ao Santuário na Grécia. Eu te levo.

Sl Ta bom vamos logo.

MuVai com ele, chegando lá já estavam o Miro e o Shaka com as Sailors Earth e Sun.

Mi e Sh Vocês demoraram!

Sl Foi um contra tempo.

Sh Atena, Poseidon e a representante de Odin as esperam no templo de Atena.

Ss E onde fica?

Sh Lá em cima mostrando

Sl Certo então vamos logo. subindo as escadas da casa de Áries.

Se Vamos subindo

Ss Fazer o que né. indo Espera! Por que estamos andando se podemos nos teletransportar? se teletransporta

Se É mesmo se teletransporta

Sl faz o teletransporte

So Olá, que bom que vieram. Sou Saori Kido, Atena.

Hl Sou Hilda de Polares, reencarnação de Odin.

Jl Eu sou Julian Solo, Poseidon.

Sl Muito prazer sou a sailor Angel.

Se Sou Sailor Earth.

Ss E eu sou Sailor Sun.

So bem, achamos que já estava na hora de vocês soubessem quem realmente são.

Ss E quem somos?

So A Earth na verdade é a Deusa Ártemis.

Se Eu sou a Ártemis.pensa

Jl Você é Afrodite, Angel.

Hl Sun, você é Psiqué.

Sl E como é que eu vou saber que sou a Afrodite mesmo?

Jl Isso você vai perceber com o tempo.

Ss Quem é Psiqué?

So Psiqué é...

Ss Não precisa, eu pergunto aquele Deus maravilhoso lá fora.

Sa E depois Afrodite sou eu!

So Que Deus?

Ss O loiro, olhos fechados.

So Ah! o Shaka.

Ss se teletransporta pra casa de virgem que é onde Shaka estava

Se E o que vocês querem que façamos já que sabemos?

Hl Se preparem, pois a qualquer momento pode haver a lendária batalha dos deuses. E vocês também precisarão lutar.

Sl Batalha dos deuses?

Jl É que os deuses assim como os mortais tinham que acertar as suas diferenças, alguns como Éris e Ares escolhiam sempre o mais violento, não sabemos quem serão os inimigos, mais tomem cuidado.

Hl Eu vou voltar pra Asgard, lá poderei me preparar mais. Se uma de vocês quiser vir comigo, será bem vinda.

Se É eu acho que vou.

Hl Então vamos, lá eu te empresto alguma roupa porque é muito frio.

Se Está bem.

Hl Até logo Atena e Poseidon. Vai com Ártemis

Se Está bem.

Sl Se destransforma nem pra isso eu tive tempo.

Jl Eu vou pro templo de Poseidon, quer vir Afrodite?

My Não obrigada eu quero mesmo é voltar pra minha casa, mas eu farei o que for melhor.

Jl Se mudar de idéia, será muito bem recebida no templo.

My Ta bom.

Jl vai pro templo

My Agora me explica exatamente quem foi Afrodite, o que ela fez, deusa de que, quero saber tudo.

So Sim começa a explicar

Na casa de virgem...

ShEstava explicando quem era Psiqué

SsAdmirando ele, nem ai pro que ele dizia

Sh Acaba Entendeu?

Ss Ah...Sim...Tudinho se destransforma

Sh Que bom então senta pra meditar

Le O que está fazendo?

Sh Meditando. Medita comigo.

Le Ta senta na frente dele fingindo estar meditando

Sh Você não está concentrada.

Le Não responde pra ele pensar que ela está meditando

Sh Não adianta fingir, a sua respiração está acelerada demais pra alguém que estar meditando.

Le Por que você não abre os olhos?

Sh Porque eu posso matá-la.

Le Quer dizer que se você abrir os olhos...

Sh Isso mesmo.

Le Qual a cor dos seus olhos?

Sh azuis.

Le Sério! pensa: Que maravilhoso

Sh Por quê?

Le Só curiosidade.

Sh Quer conhecer a casa de virgem?

Le Quero.

Sh Vem comigo.

Le Ta.

Em Asgard...

Hl Acaba de chegar com Sailor Earth Olá Siegfried, reúna os guerreiros enquanto eu a levo pra trocar de roupa.

Sg Sim senhorita. ajoelhado

Hl Venha Ártemis! subindo

Se Ta bom seguindo ela

Hl Entrando no quarto Pedi que os reunisse pra que você conheça os guerreiros deuses.

Se Se destransforma e entra no quarto

Hl Poe isso dá a ela um vestido longo de alça branco e um casaco não muito grosso azul claro

Sa Sim, onde é o banheiro?

HlAli aponta pro banheiro de sua suíte

SaObrigada se arruma e depois desce com Hilda para conhecer todos

Hl Essa é Freya, minha irmã, Esse é Alberich, esse é Thor, esse é Mime, Fenrir, Hagen, Siegfried e Shido.

Sa Muito prazer eu sou Sabrina.

Hl Ela é a reencarnação de Ártemis.

Sd Muito prazer.

Al pensa: Mais uma pra me atrapalhar

Sa Não quero te atrapalhar.

Al Falou comigo?

Sa A pessoa com quem falei sabe quem é.

Hg Até que enfim alguém que não defenda tanto o Alberich.

Hl Era só, podem continuar o que estavam fazendo antes.

Sg Senhorita eu preciso falar com você.

Hl Está bem, vamos lá fora indo

Sg vai com ela

Sa Esse palácio é muito grande vou demorar horas pra conhecer tudo.

Sd Se quiser eu posso ajudá-la.

Sa Não preciso da ajuda de um homem!

SdEu não quis ofender. Perdão com licença.

Sa Não volta, desculpa eu não sei o que deu em mim.

Sd Descobriu recentemente que é Ártemis?

Sa Sim, hoje.

Sd Então é isso, é a partir de agora que você se tornará realmente a Ártemis.

Sa Como assim?

Sd Sua cosmo-energia está começando a despertar.

Sa Minha cosmo-energia?

Sd Começa a explicar tudo sobre o assunto

Por traz das câmeras:


End file.
